7 Years Bad Luck
by Thundergryphon
Summary: Despite the superstition, Duo breaks a mirror and now had to deal with bad luck and Heero
1. Default Chapter

7 Years Bad Luck  
by: Thundergryphon  
  
Warnings: PWP, OOC, 1+2 (maybe 1x2 later), pure insanity!!!  
  
A/N: Look, I'm not dead!! After I finish this fic, I've got another good one  
on the way. (As soon as I get off my lazy butt and finish it)  
Watch out for the concrete clouds...they REALLY hurt!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor, I'm lonely, I don't own anything.  
This is dedicated to Lizzy, who seems to really like my stories.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Duo was quite pleased with himself. So far today he'd managed to piss off  
Wufei, cause Trowa to lock himself in his room, and he had just finished  
telling Quatre about the legend of the cannibals that lived around the  
safe house.  
  
Yep, it was a pretty good day...so far.  
Now, if he could only find Heero and annoy him some how.  
  
  
Duo wondered down to the basement. Heero was looking through some  
old junk.  
"Hey Hee-chan, whatcha doing?"  
"I told you never to call me that." "Why not?" "Just because."  
Duo sighed. "Well, what are you doing anyway?"  
"I was just seeing what's down here."  
"Anything good?" "Not really...there's an old mirrir over there."  
  
Heero pointed to a full length mirror in a dusty corner. It was very old, and  
looked as if it had been there for many many years.  
  
"Hey," said Duo as he picked up an old baseball, "I bet I could hit that  
straight in the center."  
"Don't do that Duo." "Why not?"  
  
Heero smirked. "You'll get seven years bad luck."  
Duo snorted. "Yeah right. You actually believe that???"  
  
"No...but then again you claimed you saw the Lochness Monster."  
"I did see it. And what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, two things. First is proves that anything's possible."  
"And the second?"  
"It proves you're a baka."  
  
"Alright, that does it. I'm throwing this ball."  
"Go ahead, but wait untill I'm gone. Bad luck is the last thing I need."  
"Whatever."  
  
Duo waited until Heero was up the stairs.  
  
As he reached the living room, Heero heared the  
shatter of glass.  
  
  
Well, he had other things to worry about. Better things. Like the mission.  
Which wasn't for two weeks.  
The waiting got longer everytime. Heero sighed. The longer the waiting,  
the more he wanted to tell Duo how he really felt.  
  
It's not that he didn't want to...he just didn't know how Duo would take it.  
Besides, Duo seserved someone a lit better. Heero had just sat down on  
the couch when Duo came up.  
  
"Uhh, Heero...were you serious aboout that bad luck thing?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, when I went to pick up the baseball, a piece of glass cut me."   
  
Duo held up his hand which was trickling blood.  
  
"Coincidence," replied Heero.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, now wash that cut out or you'll get an infection."  
"Does that mean you care?" asked Duo in a teasing voice.  
"No!!" 


	2. chap2

An hour later found Duo in the kitchen eating strawberries.  
  
"I guess Heero's right...there's no such thing as bad luck."  
  
Just as he finished speaking, he leaned back in his chair too far and flipped  
over. Heero came running into the kitchen.  
"Duo, what happened?!"  
  
"My chair flipped over."  
"You're such a baka!"  
"It wasn't my fault. It was the bad luck."  
  
Heero sighed. "Duo, you're only having bad luck because you think you're   
going to. It's a trick of the mind."  
  
"No!! I didn't think I had bad luck, but it still happened."  
"Hnn."  
"Heero, you gotta help me!!!!"  
"Baka. It's all in your head."  
  
Just then Wufei walked into the kitchen.  
"Maxwell, if you care, something happened yo your Gundam."  
"What?!?"  
  
"Apparently some kids got into the hangar and spray painted several things,  
Deathscyth included. Luckly, yours was the only one. Pink, I might add."  
  
Duo didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
***   
  
Duo decided to lock himself in his room for the res of the day.  
  
"If I just sit here and do nothing, the bad luck can't get me."  
  
We all know Duo can't sit still for more than five minutes. But what harm  
can walking around do? Lots, Duo discovered.  
  
***  
Heero and Quatre were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. They heard a   
thud upstairs.  
  
"That sounded like it came from Duo's room," said Quatre.  
"Hnn...we probably should go check."  
Both of them jogged up the stairs to Duo's room.  
  
  
I promise I'll have to next chapter up in a couple of days... please R&R!! 


	3. chap3

Quatre got there first.  
"Umm, Duo? Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre desperatly tried to hold back his laughter. Heero got there a few   
seconds later and saw why.  
  
Duo was lying in the middle of the floor. He was tangled in string,   
popsicle stix, and glue. There were bits of paper stuck everywhere.  
  
"Hi guys." Duo grinned sheepishly.  
Heero tried not the laugh. "Duo, what happened?"  
  
"Welllllll...I was really bored, so I decided to make a bird house. And  
well, it didn't come out right."  
  
"It sure didn't," replied Quatre, still giggling.  
  
Heero sighed. There was glue everywhere, and the string, paper, and  
popsicle stix were stuck everywhere. It would take hours to clean up.  
  
"Quatre, you start cleaning up the room, and I'll try to clean up Duo."  
"Alright."   
  
Heero dragged Duo off to the bathroom while Quatre wondered how in hell   
he'd get everything unstuck.  
  
***  
"I tell you, it's the bad luck."  
Heero was growing impatient. "For the last time, there's no such thing as  
bad luck."  
  
"But-"  
"Forget it. You need a bath."  
Heero started the water.  
"No I don't, I'm fine....really."  
"Look at you! You're covered in glue and lots of other things."  
  
Heero paused a minute.  
"How did this happen anyway?"   
  
"I told you, I was making a bird house."  
"Yes, but this just does not happen."  
  
"Alright, if you must know....I was walking back from my drawer with some  
string. I stepped on the bottle of glue, fell backwards, landed in the   
popsicle stix, tried to get up, got tangeled in string, got glue all over the pile   
of paper, and fell to the floor. Does that answer your question?!?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo for a minute before he burst out laughing.   
  
Duo sighed. If this was what it took to get the perfect solider to laugh,   
maybe he should have bad luck more often.   
  
"Duo," said Heero, still laughing, "you are such a baka. This could only  
happen to you."  
  
"Yeah, pathetic, isn't it?"  
"Yes...the water's ready, so get in."  
  
"With my clothes on?"  
"No, take them off."  
  
Duo stared at Heero. "Ya know, you are one of the last people I ever  
expected to say that."  
"Duo, you pervert."  
"No, no. It looks like you're the pervert."  
  
"Am not," muttered Heero under his breath as he turned around so Duo  
could get undressed.  
  
  
only 1 or 2 chapters left! 


	4. chap4

Duo sighed. He was happy ,at least for the moment. He was in warm water  
with Heero unsuccessfully trying to get the glue out of his hair. If only   
Heero were this close to him all of the time.  
  
Heero spoke after a long silence.  
"How are you going to get rid of your bad luck?"  
  
Duo sighed. "I'm not sure...there's gotta be a way."  
"Umm...I think I might know a way."  
  
"What is it??"  
"Uhh...you might not like it."  
"I'm willing to try anything!"  
  
Heero dried his hands off. "Well, okay."   
'It's now or never,' he thought.  
  
He leaned over and kissed Duo.  
  
Duo was shocked. He sat there for a few seconds before kissing back.  
They pulled away after a few minutes. Duo was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I REALLY like your idea Heero."  
Heero blushed. "I wasn't really sure if you would."  
  
"Of course I would. I'd like anything you'd do."  
"Speaking of doing..." muttered Heero.  
  
"What's this? The perfect soldier wants to sleep with the baka?"   
"Well, uhh, hey...you weren't supposed to hear that."  
  
"Well, I did." Duo grimmed. "I think I got all of the glue out." He looked   
over at Heero. "You wait for me in my room. I'll be there soon."  
  
Heero stared at him for a few seconds before quickly leaving.  
"Haha, so eager."  
  
Duo got out of his bath and tripped on the carpet.  
"DAMNIT!!!!!!"  
  
  
Okay people, here's the deal. I'll write ONE more chapter ( a lemony one)  
if I get a good amount of reviews. If not, then this is the last chapter. 


End file.
